cardfightvanguardfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cardfight!! Vanguard Project Black Bible
Plot In a distant future, after peace arives on Cray, a secret organization on Earth called "The League" wants to create a new planet that will take over Cray and Earth and will conquer the universe, planet Black Bible. At the project, many of the legendary scientists bringed to The League lab with theyre time machine creates new nations, new clans and puts the seed of the new planet... After years of working forcefully for Project Black Bible, one of the scientists runs with four decks of the new planet: Zodiacal Sages, Silence Demons, Fallen Angels and Ghost Factory, all four from the Crucifix Nation. At least he arrives on New Haven, and begins searching for Vanguard Fighters that will stop planet Black Bible from conquering the universe. He finds a powerful cardfighter which doesn't have a stabille clan, and gives to him the Zodiacal Sages. The kid, Angel, starts to search for other fighters that will help him. Characters Team Scarlet Roses Angel Blood The main character; a calm guy with great skills at Vanguard. After scientist Einstein recruits him, he changes his temperament, beggining to smile and even laugh. He uses Zodiacal Sages. He had a "bounty for defeating" of 100,000 credits before Einstein recruits him. His nickname is "Dexter", also called "Dex" by friends (reffering here to "Dexter's Laboratory, the cartoon, not the serial-killer "Dexter" from the TV series). On his "bounty for defeating" poster his nickname is Fire Dragon Dexter. Before he uses Zodiacal Sage, he doesn't had a stabill clan, but mainly used Kagero and Gold Paladins (black dragon army). from here he got his other nickname on poster, "Fire (from Kagero) Dragon (from GP)". He thinks before making a move, analising in his head all the moves he can make. "Break the gates of the border line between hell and haven! Arise, my Avatar! Ride the Vanguard, "King of Leo Zodiac, Phoenix"!" - Angel when saying the chant for riding Phoenix. Felix Whirlwind A rebel guy who likes smoking, drinking and girls. He likes to do anything else but not work togheter with Sean. His clan was Dark Irregulars, but after Angel recruited him, he started using Silence Demon. His nickname on his "bounty for defeating poster" is "Smoke Demon" and his bounty is 3,000 credits. Sean Kanor The second member of the team recruited by Angel, and also one of the three main fighters of the team. He's a crazy guy, but becoming serious in Vanguard Fights. He doesn't like to work in team with Felix. His main clan was Dimension Police, but after his recruitment in the team, he began using Ghost Factory. The name from his "bounty for defeating" poster is "Thunder God", a nickname that Angel says that only the legendary Kai Toshiki had until now. His "bounty for defeating" is the same as Felix's - 3,000 credits. Mia Kazuya The third member to join the team and also the first fighter who wasn't totally approved by Einstein when joining, because of her weakeness with her deck, which then was Angel Feather. After fighting against Mystery, who took the Fallen Angel deck from Einstein, she was officially a member of the name and begun to use the new deck. Also, for this win, a "bounty for defeating" and a nickname was given to her - "Angel Commander" with a bounty of 1,600 credits. Scientists #Albert Einstein League members #Shadow "Nightmare" #Bruce "Vinegar" #Carl "Mystery" Team Frontier Team Frontier is the main force of The League, composed by 12 powerful fighters. Each of the fighters has a recognition number, from 1 to 12, 1 being the strongest, 12 the weakest. Even if No.12, "Three Eyes" is the weakest member, he cannot be called like that, because of his "bounty for defeating" for 120,000. #No.1 #No.2 #No.3 #No.4 #No.5 #No.6 #No.7 #No.8 #No.9 - Darkness (bounty: 210,000 C, deck: Tachikaze) #No.10 - Old Soldier (bounty: 165,000 C, deck: Great Nature) #No.11 - Crusher (bounty: 140,000 C, deck: Spike Brothers) #No.12 - Three Eyes (bounty: 120,000 C, deck: Royal Palladin) Notes *Because of future surprises I prepared for this story, No.1 to No.8 names will be unknown untill they will appear. *1 C = 2 euros Chapters #Black Bible Chapter 1: From past to future #Black Bible Chapter 2: Project Black Bible #Black Bible Chapter 3: Zodiacal Sage Team Scarlet Roses bounties New features Ride Exquisite Ride Exquisite is a special feature, especial used by Ghost Factory and Fallen Angels units, which lets you ride that unit during the main phase (either end or beggining) if you have a specific unit in your soul. Armoured Ride The armoured units (example: Zodiacal Sage's "Armoured Phoenix") lets you do give your units effects that centers around that clan, when they're placed in the vanguard circle. Theire power is 9000, but if a specific unit is in soul (for "Armoured Phoenix" - "King of Lio Zodiac, Phoenix"), they gets power +4000. Category:Black Bible Category:Fan Fiction